The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, a control method of the imaging device, and a computer program.
Silver halide cameras and digital cameras that can obtain image data by imaging still images are generally provided with a self-timer imaging mode in which imaging is performed after a fixed time elapses from a release operation of a shutter button so that the photographer can be included in an imaging frame as a subject (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H02-105124 and 2005-277907).